


The secret ways of Trowa Barton

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: He had his secret ways... And you loved him all the more for it. TrowaxReader





	The secret ways of Trowa Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This needed a bit more editing than I had first thought, but overal it’s now better than previous versions. This is also something that I wrote years ago, so again, not my best. I hope you’ll enjoy it though! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The secret ways of Trowa Barton**

“I wish you could stay,” you murmured sleepily as you turned over on you side to watch your lover get dressed.

“Mikhail would have a fit if he found out.”

“I don’t care.” You yawned. “Now come and kiss me.”

He leaned over you and pressed his mouth against yours in a tender kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and sighed.

“Kiss me again.”

He complied with a small smile on his face. His hair ticked your cheek. 

“I love you,” he murmured against your lips.

“I love you too.”

He straightened. You watched him as he made his way over to the window and slid it open. He gracefully slipped outside and closed the window again. You turned your back towards the window and went back to sleep.

You woke up again when your brother knocked on you door. “-Y/N-, wake up!”

You groaned and rolled over, burying your face in the pillows. You smiled. Your whole bed smelled like him.

“-Y/N-!”

“I’m awake, damn it!” you yelled.

You heard him leave and continued to enjoy the scent that lingered on the pillows, sheets and on your skin. Your phone buzzed on your night stand. Jeezz… no peaceful morning at all. You blindly reached for your phone and opened the newly arrived text message.

_‘Get up before he gets into your room.’_

You rolled your eyes and texted back.

_‘That surely would put an end to your secretive ways.’_

You sat up and clutched the sheets against your upper body. You looked around your room for your robe. You found it on the ground, close to the end of the bed. It must have fallen off when he joined you under the sheets. You quickly put on your robe, grabbed a towel and left your room.

Mikhail was already making breakfast, so you went into the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards you went back to your room to get dressed and to brush your tangled hair. Not even washing it had helped. It was a hopeless mess, caused by Trowa’s hands messing with it, tangling it as he fought to control himself when…

You cheeks heated up at the memories and you mentally scolded yourself for thinking about last night. Mikhail would start asking questions if you came to have breakfast with a face as red as a tomato. It was bad enough he had already noticed something was going on. On top of that your lips were still red and swollen. You muttered to yourself when you discovered that Trowa had left two hickeys on your shoulder. You changed the top you were wearing for a t-shirt that covered the marks. 

Breakfast was quiet with here and there some comments about the weather. You weren’t a morning person and neither was Mikhail. The sun was shining through the window, warming the room. You couldn’t wait to go outside. After breakfast, you were quick to leave the trailer. 

You found him near the lion’s cage. “Hey.”

Trowa threw a chunk of meat into the cage and turned towards you. “You woke up.”

You rolled your eyes. “I was awake before you texted me.”

You looked around. There wasn’t anyone around so you pulled him closer for a kiss.

“Someone might see you know…” he murmured. He didn’t pull back though so he wasn’t that worried about someone seeing the two of you.

You smiled. “I don’t care.”

“You would if your brother saw us.”

You sighed and pulled back. It was a well known fact that Mikhail distrusted Trowa. You never figured out why, but he had kind off accepted the ‘friendship’ you had with Trowa. It had taken him a year to accept it and you didn’t want to know what would happen if he found out it was way more than friendship. 

In the beginning it had been you who had wanted to keep your relationship with Trowa a secret, but now, after three years you had been eager to tell your brother. You hated sneaking around behind his back. You had been trying to get Trowa so far to tell your brother, but now he was the one who was hesitant. 

“It’s so frustrating,” you said softly with your head cast down. “I love you so much and I hate that I have to hide it.”

“I know.” He patted the top of your head. “I just don’t think it is a good idea to tell him now.”

“You have been saying that for the past two years.”

He sighed. “He doesn’t trust me.”

“That’s another one of your arguments.” Your good mood was gone and now you needed to vent your frustration. You glared at Trowa. “We’re supposed to get married next year. When are you planning on telling him? On our wedding day?”

He cupped your cheek. “We’ll tell him before that.”

“When?”

Trowa sighed. For the past two years the two of you had been having this conversation. It always let to the same thing: tears, not speaking to one another for at least a week, and then one of you would apologize. It was better to avoid the usual outcome, so he pulled you closer and pressed a kiss against your forehead.

You sighed. “You’re not going to answer me, are you?”

You felt his lips twitch against your skin. “If it means that you’ll ignore me for a week, I’d rather not.”

You pulled back to look at him. “Promise me we’ll tell him soon?”

“I promise.”

You smiled at him. “I have to go. Feed the elephants.”

He let go of you. You turned around and walked away from him.

“-Y/N-?” Trowa called you back.

“Yeah?” you turned around to look at him.

He gave you a small smile. You smiled back, turned around and resumed your way.

-x-x-

Around midnight he slipped into your room again. You heard the quiet rustling of his clothes as he undressed himself. You turned around when he got in under the sheets and pulled you closer.

“You’re cold,” you whispered groggily.

“Warm me up then,” he murmured while nuzzling your hair.

You snuggled up against him and shivered as the cold of his skin seeped through the t-shirt you were wearing. He entwined his fingers with yours. 

“Go to sleep,” he said softly.

“Hmm…”

When you woke up the next morning he was already gone. He had left you a white rose on his pillow and you smiled when you saw it. No doubt one of Cathy’s plants was missing a flower. You got up and went into the living room to retrieve a slim vase from the cabinet. You filled it with water and went back into your room to put the flower into the vase. You admired it as you set it on your night stand.

“I see you’re up already.” Mikhail’s voice cut through the silence, making your jump.

“Jeez! Don’t scare me like that!” you turned around and found him eyeing the rose.

“Where did you get that?”

You shrugged and walked over to your vanity and started brushing your hair. “Is it important?”

He eyed you suspiciously. You met his eyes in the mirror and swallowed.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” he asked.

You sighed. This was your perfect chance. Honestly, you were afraid of Mikhail’s reaction. You loved your brother and you didn’t want to hurt him by choosing a man he did not trust. But on the other hand you wanted to be happy with Trowa as well. You took a deep breath. 

“Trowa gave me the rose.”

Mikhail gave you a blank stare. And then to your surprise he started chuckling. “I should have known.”

“Huh?”

“This has been going on for like what? Three years? I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Mikhail shook his head. You could see the sadness in his eyes. Why was he sad?

“Mikhail?” You turned around and approached him. “Are you okay?”

He sat down on your bed and held out his hand. You took it and sat down next to you. 

“I know you don’t like him,” you said softly. “But I love him and he loves me.”

“Can he make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“In that case I have to make an effort to get along with him.” Mikhail gave you a small smile.

You hugged him. “You should. We’re getting married.”

Mikhail pulled back and stared at you. You could see the raging emotions in his eyes. Rage burned and that made a cold feeling settle in your stomach.. “What?”

You bit down on your lip. “Please don’t be angry… Mikhail!”

But he had already stormed out of the trailer. You were quick to jump up and ran after him. You tried to catch up with him, but he already had Trowa pinned up against the side of a trailer parked close to the cages.

“You bastard!” Mikhail hissed.

Trowa send you a glance and you helplessly stared back. You didn’t know what to do.

“You thought I would give you permission to marry her? Forget it!” Mikhail was seething with barely controlled anger. 

You grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him back. “Mikhail, you’re overreacting. Let him go.”

Trowa didn’t say anything. He knew that if he tried to justify himself Mikhail would only get angrier and he didn’t want to get into a physical fight with your brother. He wouldn’t hurt you like that. Mikhail sighed and let go.

“She is the only relative I have left,” you heard your brother mumble. “I will never let her marry someone like **you**.”

“Mikhail,” you said sharply. “I will decide that for myself.”

You stepped around your brother and took Trowa’s hand. “I’m going to marry Trowa whether you like it or not. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but you must understand that we already knew what your reaction would be.”

Mikhail glared at you.

“And I don’t see why you’re angry, given the fact that you seemed to be okay with us being together a couple of minutes ago.”

“There is a difference between being together and getting married,” Mikhail ground out.

Trowa wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “You know I’ll take care of her.”

“Will you now? And who will take care of her when you’ll go and run off to the preventers when you get called away again?”

“I’ll quit.” Trowa squeezed your shoulder.

You smiled and rested your head against Trowa’s shoulder. “See? It will all work out.”

Mikhail stepped back. “If you hurt her…”

“I won’t,” Trowa reassured him. 

Your brother nodded and turned around. He left you and Trowa alone without saying another word. You breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry I told him,” you said softly, while turning towards him. You rested your head against his chest. “He saw the rose and…”

“It’s okay,” Trowa said, while placing his fingers under your chin.

You looked up at him with a smile. “He just has to get used to you.”

He smiled back at you. You kissed him. “I’m going to get dressed.”

Trowa chuckled as he noticed for the first time that you were still in your pajamas. You made your way back to your trailer. Mikhail was sitting at the table and stared ahead of him. The lost expression on his face tore at your heartstrings. 

“Mikhail,” you said softly, while wrapping your arms around his neck. You bent forward and rested your chin on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely, “I overreacted. But… can you live with someone who has killed so many people?”

You smiled. “Trowa is the one for me. I know about his past and the effect it still has on him.”

Mikhail sighed and then turned so he could look at you with a small smile. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you said firmly.

“Then I guess I should give him a chance.”

“Yeah.” You smiled and hugged him. “Thank you.”

After your shower you got dressed in your room. After brushing out your hair and a coat of mascara you went and opened the drawer of you nightstand, taking out the small velvet box that was stashed in there with your other belongings. You opened it and smiled at the engagement ring Trowa had given you the day he had asked you to marry him. It was a silver ring with a small pink diamond cut into a square shape. It was simple but you weren’t one for fancy designs, so you had loved it from the moment you had seen it. You had never worn it before, but now you could. You took out the ring and were about to put it on your finger when your window slid open. Trowa hoisted himself inside.

“You can come through the door now, you know,” you said with a cheeky smile. 

“Old habit,” he kissed you and took the ring from you.

You smiled as he slid the ring onto your finger.

“Cathy knows.”

“So you told her?” you asked.

“She was wondering why her plants always seem to miss flowers,” Trowa said dryly.

You giggled. “Really now?”

“Hmm…” He nuzzled your hair. “I want to talk to your brother.”

“He’s in the living room,” you said, while stepping back so he could move passed you. 

He opened the door and gave you a warm look over his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You smiled at him.

He closed the door and you busied yourself in your room to give Trowa some time to talk to Mikhail. You rearranged your closet and checked to see if any of your costumes needed repairs. When the door opened again, you got up.

“How did it go?” you asked as Trowa pulled you closer.

“He’s going to put a lock on your window.” 

“I don’t see how that is going to stop you,” you said with a laugh, while wrapping your arms around his neck. You leaned in for a kiss. 

“I guess he accepted it.”

“That’s good.” You smiled. “So now we have to pick a date.”

“I know. Let’s get married next month.”

You blanched. “That soon?”

“Yeah, why not?” He shot you a grin.

“But I…”

“Cathy will help you.”

“But…”

He silenced you with a kiss and you had no choice but to give in. Next month it would be… 

**\- End -**


End file.
